Victoria's Secret Shopping Trip
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Requested by HinoHomura, a silly, cute, fluffy, and kind of naughty little one-shot where our two lovebirds go do some shopping. ReixUsagi fluff! Read'n Review !


**Victoria's Secret Shopping Trip**

**By Major Mike Powell III**

"_I'm a Charger, that charges through the night, like an orange bolt of lightning passing everything in sigh…"_ a certain 80's TV show about a family of rednecks and their Dodge Charger's opening song spread through the American-style kitchen in the warm, sun-lit apartment.

The cheerful, catchy song came from the laptop on the dinner table, and the user, a gorgeous raven-haired lady, hummed along to the song as she typed away.

"You love that song, but you haven't watched the show, right, Rei-chan?" Came the voice of the violet-eyed beauty's lover from the stove.

"Hm?" Those violet eyes peered at the odango-styled blonde from above the edge of her laptop's screen. "Well, yeah, I don't really care about "The Dukes of Hazard", I just love the opening," she replied. Usagi giggled and continue working on the Japanese style breakfast.

"Hmmm…" Rei's eyes narrowed just slightly, focused on the way Usagi seemed to…squirm, perhaps? As she cooked, constantly rubbing her upper arms against her torso. Rei stood up as the song finished and Two Mix' "Rhythm Emotion" picked up on her playlist.

"Usagi-chan, come here for a moment," Rei requested. Usagi seemed to freeze for a moment, but complied and turned around, removed her cute, pink and white bunny-printed apron and stepped over to her lover.

"Yes, Rei-chan? What is it?" She stood before her, one arm draped under her chest, gingerly playing with her red and white striped turtleneck sweater. She blushed adorably once she noticed Rei's intense stare on her chest, one hand cupping her chin, deep in thought.

Usagi could swear she heard a quiet "chiiiiii…" sound coming from Rei, with the way the fiery brunette stared at her bust.

And then…!

"Hyahhh?!" Usagi squealed when Rei's hands shot out and groped her, her face lighting up like a Christmas tree with a fiery blush as Rei's fingers and palms groped, squeezed, and kneaded the…big and beautiful…mounds of flesh firmly anchored on Usagi's torso.

As expected, the sudden surprise was quick to go away and leave warmth and some subtle pleasure in its wake as Rei continued to work on Usagi's chest, her violet eyes still fixed firmly on those marvelously soft breasts.

"Ahhhnnn~ R-Rei-chan…why…? You want to go…ngh, here…?"

"Take it off. This has to come off now!" Rei grumbled and her hands quickly left Usagi's breasts to grab her sweater and white t-shirt underneath, and pulled them both up and off of Usagi, who raised her arms to make it easier for Rei.

Rei drooled a bit once the clothes came off. There they were, Usagi's breasts…pale, soft, and…constrained in the pink lace bra with frills on the cups, which was clearly one size too small.

"R-Rei-chan…?" Usagi whispered and moved a hand to gently wipe away the drool from the corner of Rei's mouth. She giggled and cupped the brunette's face, leaned in and landed a soft, gentle smooch on her red lips.

Rei was quick to snap out of her oppai-induced daze and she wrapped her arms around Usagi's tiny waist and pulled her close, tilting her head to deepen their kiss.

After a little while, the two gorgeous ladies pulled their lips apart due to that pesky little nuisance known as "need for oxygen".

Rei unclasped Usagi's bra and it came loose to hang off of Usagi's elbows. The odango head looked sheepish, her baby-blue eyes looking off to the side.

"Rei-chan…sorry, I didn't know how to tell you…I was just shy, that's all…" She apologized, looking back at Rei, who kissed her again, soft and chaste, and smiled.

"It's Ok, Usagi-chan. Now I understand why you've insisted on me spooning you for the last few days. Man…these are quite beautiful~" Rei spoke in wonder, looking down at Usagi's breasts. The blonde blushed hotly but let her girlfriend look nonetheless, even hefting them up a bit by moving her arm under her bust.

"So…" Rei began. Usagi tilted her head with a curious look.

"So…?"

"We are going shopping~!"

-o-o-o-

A little while of walking later saw the two young women in love at the mall, walking arm in arm towards a certain clothing store.

"Um, Rei-chan, I appreciate you taking me here, and to pay for everything, but…uh…why do I have to go without a bra…?" Usagi whispered shyly, resting her head on Rei's shoulder. The raven-head chuckled.

"Well, it's either go like that, or have your small bra squish your boobs. Your choice." She spoke matter-of-factly. Usagi "hmph!"ed and blew Rei a raspberry. Rei retorted with a kiss to one of Usagi's hair buns, which made the blonde snuggle closer to her arm.

Once inside Victoria's Secret, the girls went about picking up pretty underwear for Usagi to try on. Bras, panties, garter belts and stockings, a colorful array of exquisite quality of lady's clothing, including an outfit or two that Usagi giggled once she picked them up and draped them over her arm, without letting Rei see them.

They then went into the comfortable, big changing rooms with two rows of private booths for the costumers to try their outfits on.

Rei was disappointed when she felt Usagi's hand on her shoulder, pushing her back out of the booth by poking her on the shoulder.

"E-Eh? Oi, c'mon, Usagi-chan!" Rei pouted once Usagi pushed her onto a folding chair. Usagi giggled and winked at her.

"Think of this as a…fashion show~!" She cooed and gave Rei a Eskimo kiss, playfully rubbing her cute button nose against her beloved's. "Ok? Just sit back…and enjoy~!" And with that, Usagi darted into the booth and closed the curtains. Rei raised an eyebrow, before shaking her head and making herself comfortable, even if she was just sitting on a folding chair. She leaned forward and rested her chin on her hands.

And so, the fashion show began with a flurry of curtains, outfits and enticing poses by the liberated blonde.

One outfit; an all-red ensemble of fishnet stockings with frilly garters, a thong with suspenders attached to the crotch, which went up to the bra that showed a most alluring under-boob and went up to a choker on Usagi's neck.

Another; a sky-blue outfit consisting of a silk top with a diamond cut in the middle to show off some lovely cleavage, detached sleeves that ended in puffy white cuffs and panties with a high cut for the hips and a minimalistic crotch piece.

And next; a soft-pink, opaque nightie with a V-neck to show off Usagi's generous cleavage, and down below, a hot-pink garter belt, panties and stockings, all with frilly lace edges.

All the while, Rei looked on, biting her tongue not to moan at the very sight of her beloved in these sexy-as-can-be outfits, and she was even rubbing her thighs uncomfortably, shifting about as she crossed one leg over the other, back and forth.

Usagi knew this, she could tell, and she wasn't over, not yet…

The next outfit had Rei squirming; "Welcome home, mistress~! Teehee!" Usagi did a spin and held her arm and hand out like she was carrying a tray with drinks.

Pink bunny ears headband, choker with a white bow tie, a bustier that pushed Usagi's beautiful breasts almost out of the tiny cups that held them, pink leotard, and white fishnet pantyhose.

Usagi…was a PlayBoy bunny girl.

"_Shiiit…my panties are wet…! Gah!"_ Rei was biting her knuckles as she stared at her princess, her other hand gripping the chair she sat on, and she could feel the metal frame beginning to creak under the pressure.

"And now, Rei-chan, let's finish it~!" Usagi winked and grinned wickedly and closed the curtain. Just a little over a minute later, Rei was just about trying to relax from the shock of sexy from earlier…

Only for her nose to leak blood upon seeing Usagi's next outfit.

Gold tiara with a red gem in the middle, white leotard, this time with a very high cut on the hips and a thing on the backside. Sailor uniform top with a big, red bow. Elbow-length gloves held by gold rings on the Usagi's middle fingers. Super-short skirt with that only covered the hips, and finally, thigh-high red boots with high heels.

In the back of her mind, Rei knew there was an "Inception" joke about Sailor Moon she could use right there, but…instead, she literally pounced on Usagi, pinned her against the wall and mashed their lips together.

The sexy vixen of a blonde smiled into their passionate smooches and idly managed to close the curtains of the changing booth fully.

It turns out…this was a very productive shopping trip, yes.

_~FIN~_

**Author's Notes:** Ok…what the Hell? Did I just write this? O.o

Well, not a lot to say here, really. This is a little request by HinoHomura, a huge UsagixRei fanboy, and I mean, seriously huge, like, he's freakin' rabid for this stuff. XD So, he asked, and I delivered. I sincerely hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it, HinoHomura, and of course, you all, my beautiful people. :3 This is an idea that I've always wanted to write, and hey, UsagixRei is as beautiful a pairing to do with it, so why not? LOL

Thanks for reading, and please review, or else my puppeh, Molly-chan will cry. T_T Don't make Molly-chan cry! :C

Have a nice day, everybody~!

Semper-Fi! Carry on!


End file.
